And Their Future Is Unknown
by AshMarie115
Summary: Set after the last Episode of season 9, when Jamie runs onto the basketball court in the number 12 jersey. All the characters are the same, and some have returned back to Tree Hill. Don't judge. It is my first fanfic. Read and review- give me some ideas (:
1. Chapter 1- Dinner Time

In a small town in North Carolina, a group of friends learned what it meant to love, trust, and forgive. In the end, they made friendships that would last a lifetime. Lucas, Peyton, Nathan, Haley, and Brooke learned life's most important lessons, with the help of their close friends, Skills and Mouth. After high school, the group went their separate ways.

Brooke created a multi-million dollar fashion line, Clothes Over Bros, with her mother, Victoria. She met Julian Baker, and they got married. She had two sons named Jude and Davis. After they were born, she created a fashion line for babies. She modeled it after her boys, and named it Baker Man.

Nathan and Haley got married in high school and had a son named Jamie. A few years later, they were blessed with a daughter, Lydia. Nathan became an NBA basketball player, but soon traded in his basketball to become a sports agent. Haley became a teacher, but after being fired, she took over a music label named Red Bedroom Records.

Lukas wrote two novels and got engaged to Lindsey Strauss. Lindsey wasn't the girl for him and their engagement ended. Peyton created Red Bedroom Records. Her and Lucas eventually married each other, and had a daughter named Sawyer.

In the end, they all returned home to Tree Hill.

* * *

**Haley's POV**

"Jamie! Time for supper!" Haley yelled to her 14-year-old son.

"Okay, momma. I'll be down in a few." Jamie yelled back.

"No… not in a few. I want you down here now!" Haley yelled once more.

Haley started to put food on her children's plates.

"Lydia, you too. Get up to the table." She said to her 6-year-old daughter.

She could hear Lydia complaining on her way to the table. She was surprised that she didn't get an argument from her. She hates being torn away from her books.

Haley took Jamie and Lydia's plates over to the table and set them down. She went back into the kitchen and poured them both a glass of milk, and brought those to the table, also.

"James Lucas Scott! Get your butt down here! I won't say it again!" Haley yelled once more.

"Whoa, calm down, Mom. I'm right here." Jamie said smoothly as he walked into the dining room.

"You walk really quietly. You know that?" Haley said to him.

"Yeah, I know." He replied back. He sat at the dinner table and started eating.

"Hey! When do you ever eat without me at the table?" Haley asked confused.

"Sorry, Mom. I was just really hungry. I benched 140 today." Jamie told her with a mouth full of food.

"Mommy, Jamie is talking with his mouth full. That's gross!" Lydia yelled at Haley.

"You don't need to yell, honey. James, you know better." Haley said as she brought her plate of food and drink to the table.

Okay, I won't do it again. Where's Dad at, though? I haven't seen him all day." Jamie asked.

"Oh, you know your dad. He is out scouting with your Uncle Clay."

"Great! That means he won't be home until late." Jamie said.

"Yeah. I know, but he will be home in the morning and you can see him then."

Jamie and Lydia were visibly upset. The rest of the time they spent eating was in silence.


	2. Chapter 2- Big News

A/N- Sorry the first chapter was so short, just trying to get the hang of this whole thing. This is my first story, so cut me a little slack. Hopefully, this chapter will make up for the last one. I am not quite sure where I am going with this. I think I have changed the summer like twice already, and I am about to change it again. I am hoping that this story will eventually develop into something great.

**Brooke's POV**

Brooke Davis- Baker was pacing in the dining room. Her and Julian were having dinner with Mouth and Millicent McFadden today. Her and Mouth go way back. They were great friends in High School. She had hired Millie to be her assistant when she first started Clothes Over Bros, but throughout the years, they have remained close friends.

It isn't the first time that Mouth and Millie have had dinner at Brooke and Julian's, but tonight was different. The Baker's had an announcement they wanted to make, but wanted to wait before telling everyone. They knew Mouth and Millie could keep the secret to themselves until Brooke was ready.

"Julian? Julian, where are you?" Brooke yelled to her husband.

She waited a little bit before going to look for him. She started in their bedroom, but he wasn't in there. She checked the bathroom, the kitchen, and the living room before heading upstairs.

"Juli-" She stopped herself short, when she looked into her son, Davis's, room. There was Julian crawled up in the bed with Davis, and his twin brother, Jude. There were all three sleeping. Brooke tiptoed into the bedroom, being careful not to wake up her 6-year-old sons.

She lightly tapped Julian on the shouler and said quietly, "Julian, have to get up."

Julian stirred slightly before opening his eyes. He gave Brooke his little half-smile and started slowly wiggling his way out from in between Jude and Davis.

"You want some help?" Brooke offered. Julian nodded his head slowly.

Brooke slowly and carefully lifted Jude up into her arms. Julian walked behind her and opened the door to Jude's bedroom. Brooke carried Jude into his room and laid him on the bed and covered him up. Brooke and Julian quickly tiptoed out of the room and shut the door behind them.

"How did you end up falling asleep?" Brooke asked.

"I was reading the boys a story. I guess I put myself to sleep instead of them." Julian told her.

"You are a goof. You need to go finish getting ready. They are going to be here at any minute." She said

"Okay, babe." Julian said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and headed towards his bedroom.

Brooke went back into the dining room to make sure that everything was perfect. The food was arranged nicely. The wine was cooling in a bucket. There was a seperate bucket with Sparkling Apple Juice, also. All the components for a perfect evening were coming together. Only one thing was missing and that was Mouth and Millie.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Brooke had begun worrying that they were not going to show up at all. Once she heard the knock, she jumped up from the chair she was sitting at. She practically ran to the door. She smoothed her dress, took a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Marvin Mcfadden!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Brooke Davis!" He said just as excitedly back.

"Millie, how are you?" She asked Millicent.

"I'm good. Starving!" Millie told her.

"Oh, of course! Come in." Brooke said as she motioned towards the living room.

"Julian, they're here!" Brooke yelled to Julian.

He came out wearing a white, long sleeve shirt with a blue sweater vest over top and a pair of black slacks.

"You look nice, Julian." Millie told him.

"Thanks, so do you. You look very slimming." Julian told her.

"I'm pregnant. There is no looking slimming. But, thanks for the compliment." Millie said jokingly.

"Well, are you guys ready to eat or what?" Brooke said. She was very anxious.

They all walked over to the dinner table and sat down to eat. They took no time loading their plates with food, and their glasses with wine. Well, apple juice in Millie's case. About halfway through dinner, Brooke cleared her throat and began to talk.

"So, me and Julian asked you guys to come over because we have something we want to tell you."

"Alright, shoot!" Mouth said.

"We have thought a lot about this, and decided that we wanted you two to be the first to know." Julian said.

"Spit it out already!" Millie said playfully.

Brooke looked at Julian and smiled.

"We want to have another baby." Brooke told them quickly.

Mouth and Millie just looked at them.

"Well, that isn't really the reaction we were hoping for." Brooke said quietly.

"Oh, sorry! That just came as a shock. Congratulations, you two. You guys are great parents!" Millie told them both.

"Thanks, that means a lot, Millicent." Julian expressed with gratitide.

The rest of the meal was full of excitement and chatter. A few hours later, Brooke and Julian were telling Millie and Mouth goodbye.

"Alright, now remember, you can't tell anyone." Brooke said to them.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with us." Mouth said, and then they left.

Brooke closed the door and said to Julian, "Well, that went really well."

Julian just smiled and shook his head.

"Let's go to bed, wife." Julian said.

"But, I have to clear the table and clean." Brooke told him.

"Don't worry about it. We will get it all tomorrow." He said to her, as he took her hand and lead her to the bedroom.


End file.
